Alguien
by Zeilyinn
Summary: Un corazón roto. Dos extraños. Un café y un pastel de chocolate en una madrugada lluviosa.. ¿No es curioso como la persona indicada podría estar buscándote ahora mismo?.. Ichiruki [AU Moderno].


¡Hola! Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde mi última publicación, así que decidí aparecerme de nuevo con este pequeñísimo one-shot. Esta historia es una adaptación de otra historia de hace algún un tiempo con otra pareja.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Esta historia entra en un universo alterno de Bleach :D

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen..

* * *

.

.

 **~ Alguien ~**

.

Se apartó abruptamente de él y le dio la espalda. Tuvo intenciones de tomar su bolsa, su chaqueta y salir corriendo de ahí, lo más lejos que pudiera. No podía seguir con eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico que la acompañaba y al que hasta ese momento, había estado besando.

-No es nada…- le respondió, tomando sus cosas.

-¿Ya te vas? Miyako no llegará hasta más tarde- Se acercó a ella y le abrazó por detrás, mordiendo ligeramente su oreja. Ella se sonrojó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella caricia, sin embargo, se volvió a alejar de golpe cuando sintió la mano de él acercándose al cierre de su vestido azul. No era correcto y eso lo tenía bastante claro.

-No, basta- espetó de manera firme, mientras tomaba sus cosas, dispuesta a terminar con eso.

-Vamos, Rukia… Hacemos esto todo el tiempo, ¿No me digas que ya comienzas a tener remordimientos?

-Kaien ya basta- le reclamó sin verlo a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía se volvería débil ante su mirada y acabaría cediendo. Siempre pasaba.

-Rukia… Te quiero- Le dijo con ese tono de voz que conseguía hacerla caer siempre.

-¡Entonces termina con ella! ¡Deja a tu prometida y dejemos de hacer esto! ¡Es denigrante!

-Sabes que no puedo…

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo te amo! ¿De verdad crees que seguiré con esto incluso cuando te cases con ella?

El chico la miró con un aire de tristeza. Sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero quizá no quería renunciar a ella. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te mereces a alguien mejor…- le dijo de manera dulce. La pelinegra sabía lo que venía a continuación. Ella saldría perdiendo.

-Te mereces un hombre que te escuche y sepa qué decirte cuando estés triste- siguió él, aun sin soltarla- Alguien que te abrace por horas y horas… Y estoy seguro que ahora mismo te está buscando… Hay una persona que hará todo lo que yo no pude… Te quiero, Rukia, pero ese no soy yo. Hay alguien ahí afuera esperando por ti, lo sé.

Rukia se separó de él y lo miró con tristeza, mezclando el mar de sentimientos que le provocaba aquél muchacho que había conocido en la preparatoria. Aun recordaba el día que lo vio entrar al salón de clases, con sus libres cabellos de color negro cayendo en su rostro, mostrando una actitud divertida y toda la pinta de ser un chico popular, jamás creyó que hablaría con él. Luego su primera cita, su primer beso, la separación y la forma en que se había encontrado con él de nuevo. Y luego recordó como ambos se habían dejado llevar por viejos sentimientos, aun estando él comprometido. Sacudió la cabeza al sentir el nudo en la garganta.

-De acuerdo- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería que él la viera llorar.

Salió de aquél lujoso departamento y se ajustó su chaqueta una vez que salió a las frías calles de Karakura, que se encontraban empapadas por la lluvia. Después de caminar durante lo que le parecieron horas, vio luces encendidas en una calle estrecha. Al principio le extrañó, ya que pasaba de la una de la madrugada, pero al sentir el frío recorrer su espalda, decidió avanzar en esa dirección. Ni siquiera consideró que podía ser peligroso, después de lo que acababa de vivir le daba igual si le pasaba algo. Sonrió de manera casi automática al ver un local de ambiente bohemio. Entró ligeramente feliz de tener refugio bajo la lluvia, y sin pensarlo mucho subió al segundo piso del mismo. Se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana al tiempo en que le llevaban el menú. En ese momento, lo único que pensó fue que era mucho más agradable ver y escuchar la lluvia a través del cristal que estar en medio de la misma, sintiendo las gotas frías chocar contra su piel.

-Disculpa…

\- ... -

-Oi te estoy hablando – volvió a hablar el joven ya desesperado por ser ignorado.

-¿Eh?- se volteó para ver quién la llamaba y se encontró con un muchacho alto de extraño cabello naranja, pero con hermosos ojos color ámbar. El chico golpeaba ligeramente con un lápiz la pequeña libretita que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Vas a pedir algo?- preguntó él soltando un suspiro, como si llevara mucho tiempo ahí.

-¡Lo siento! Estaba distraída… Eh…- Ni siquiera había leído el menú- Un capuchino caliente estará bien…

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-No, gracias- le dedicó al muchacho la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar en esos momentos y le entregó el menú. Después volvió a mirar a través del cristal con un toque de melancolía en sus ojos.

-Aquí tienes, disculpa la demora- El chico la sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más, dejando una bonita taza frente a ella. Pero cuando Rukia enfocó su vista en el café y se disponía a seguir viendo el pequeño paisaje citadino bajo la lluvia, se sorprendió al escuchar otro pequeño tintineo en la mesa.

-Yo no pedí eso- Le dijo con seriedad al muchacho cuando vio que había dejado un pastel bien decorado al lado de su taza de café.

-Lo necesitas- dijo él con fingido desinterés- Dicen que el chocolate cura las penas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo alguna?- preguntó la morena desganada. Para su sorpresa, él sonrió.

-No lo sé… Supongo que he estado en la misma situación- respondió- Cómelo, de verdad que te sentirás mejor. –por alguna razón desconocida le molestaba ver esa expresión melancólica en el pálido rostro de la chica, desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí había visto a montones de chicas con rostros de preocupación o tristeza, pero jamás le había importado, ¿porque con en esta chica era diferente?, no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia al ver tan bellos he inusuales ojos violetas tan apagados y llenos de tristeza, tenia que hacer algo.

-No tengo suficiente dinero como para pagarte el pastel, será mejor que te lo lleves.

-Va por mi cuenta.

-¿Por qué?- Rukia lo miró con atención y él simplemente le sonrió.

-Lo necesitas… - dijo sin ver a la chica, luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella agregando - Así que será mejor que te lo comas.- Ella solo sonrió pensando que la actitud de ese camarero era extraña pero agradable.

Y tras el primer bocado, Rukia soltó todas las lágrimas que había tratado de contener. El muchacho se sentó frente a ella y cuando se dio cuenta, ya le había contado su historia. Ella jamás había llorado frente a otros, su padre Byakuya Kuchiki era el jefe de una de las empresas más grandes de Karakura, un hombre frio y calculador que le había enseñado a que jamás debía mostrar debilidad ante los demás y sin embargo ahí estaba, llorando y contando todas sus penas a un extraño.

-Quizá él tiene razón- le dijo después de escucharla atentamente.

-¿En qué?

-En que quizá el indicado está por ahí, buscándote… No sé, tal vez ya lo conoces o lo conocerás después. El caso es que va a llegar tarde o temprano.-Comento el chico despreocupadamente, ella se sorprendió, aquel sujeto no parecía la clase de chico que anda por ahí dando palabras de aliento o regalando pasteles a desconocidas, si no mas bien la clase de chico rebelde busca pleitos, pero quizá lo había juzgado mal al ver el ceño fruncido que se cargaba.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó ella, para romper el silencio que se había formado, aunque admitía que no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario era agradable para ser la primera vez que hablaba con aquel chico.

-Pues, quizá la indicada también me está buscando en este momento- Se levantó de la mesa y le susurró a la chica que debía seguir trabajando.

-Kuchiki Rukia- murmuró al caer en la cuenta que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Pensó que él no había alcanzado a escucharla y volteó sólo para encontrarlo con una ligera pero bonita sonrisa plantada en su apuesto rostro. Se permitió corresponderle el gesto con una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento sincero.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

 ***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? :D

Debo confesar que pensaba hacer toda una historia de esto, sin embargo, cuando llegué al último diálogo de Ichigo, lo sentí como un final y bueno aun no me animo a escribir una historia de varios capítulos xD. Se me hacía ilógico que en el estado de ánimo de Rukia se enamorara inmediatamente de Ichigo, así que dejo el final algo abierto, aunque obvio.

Yo no soy fan del Kaien x Rukia, la verdad Kaien, será muy parecido a Ichigo pero no es el, y yo solo soy Ichirukista :) pero bueno a Kaien era el único que le quedaba este papel mi otra opción era Ashido, pero el no tiene novia y no me gusta hacer personajes OOC.

Espero que no hayan quedado muy ooc las personalidades.. Y pues espero que les haya gustado y Sólo me queda decirles que me harían muy feliz si me dejaran algún review :D

¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
